


I've Got Friends (In Low Places)

by Strump



Series: Fraywood Brotp [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strump/pseuds/Strump
Summary: Alec and Clary form an unlikely friendship.Clalec BROTP fluff!!
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Series: Fraywood Brotp [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119159
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	I've Got Friends (In Low Places)

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of Clalec BROTP emotional stuff. I was just feeling some silly fluff between the two!!!

“Nobody would ever believe us if we told them.” Clary breaks the silence in her room, looking up from the tawny liquid in a cup she’s sure is older than her. Alec snorts from her couch where he’s laying upside down, legs dangling over the back as he stares at her inverted figure sitting cross-legged on the bed. “About this.” She clarifies, gesturing between the two of them.

“Who would you even tell?” He replies, sitting up as he feels the blood rushing to his head.

“Simon, maybe.” Clary replies thoughtfully, face puckering as she takes a sip of the whiskey. “How do people sip this straight?” She mutters to herself, staring at the drink as if it had caused her personal offense.

“It’s called having class, Fray.” Alec replies with an eye roll, sipping his own cup and fighting the urge to make a face. His mouth twitches anyway and Clary’s face lights up in victory.

“You hate it too!” She cackles victoriously, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Alec chuckles, the whiskey warming and blurring the edges of his vision.

“For hating it, you’ve drank an awful lot.” Alec eyes the nearly empty bottle on the small coffee table. It had been full and unopened when Alec had appeared unannounced in her bedroom.

“So did you.” Clary harrumphs in response. Alec shrugs-he can’t deny that. “So, tell me about you and Magnus.” She implores after a few seconds of silence. Alec wrinkles his nose at her and shakes his head.

“I’m not enabling your weird slumber party fantasy where we sit around and talk about boys all night.” He replies flatly. Clary giggles drunkenly, swiping her wild red hair out of her eyes.

“Not all night.” She mutters, though mirth lights up her eyes. She’s tried every Thursday night for four weeks now. Eventually, he’d get tired of her prodding and he’d spill.

“What about you and Sandy?” He asks, smirking as she sends him an affronted expression and slams the rest of her whiskey.

“His name is Simon. You’re not even trying.” She replies haughtily, pouring herself another cup of it. “And we’re fine.” She shrugs carelessly.

“Yeah?” Alec asks, sitting up taller now. “You’re not…unsafe, are you?” Clary coughs as a sharp inhale sends whiskey down the wrong pipe.

“Alec!” She shrieks, face turning red. A bout of coughs seize her body and she scrambles forward to place her whiskey haphazardly on the table before she spills it on her bed.

“What?” He asks, face crumpling with confusion.

“What the hell?!” She demands, eyes wide and face a bright shade of red.

“What?!” Alec snaps, gritting his teeth. “He’s a vampire! I just want to make sure he’s not trying to eat you every day!”

“Oh!” Clary exclaims, realization smoothing the lines on her face and the color retreating away. “That’s…yes. He’s fine.” She looks away, lips pursed, as an epiphany hits him. He bursts out laughing, setting his own whiskey down as he leans back, clapping loudly. The alcohol has clearly started to consume him, he only laughs this much on his weekly drunkenly nights with Clary.

“ _That’s_ what you thought I meant?!” He howls, reaching up to wipe a tear from his eye. “I could not care less about your…sexual misadventures with the vampire.” He assures her as she pokes her tongue out at him.

“For your information, we haven’t slept together yet.” Clary mutters, crossing her arms.

“Really?” Alec asks, his interest piqued, and he leans forward to pick up his cup once more.

“Why do I have to reveal my sex life to you if you won’t reveal yours to me?” She grumps softly, hiding a smile behind the rim of her cup.

“You have to have sex in order to qualify having a sex life.” Alec reminds her, dodging the decorative pillow that she launches at him. “Hey! I have a drink here!” He snickers, holding his drink up to show her.

“Screw you and your drink.” She mumbles, face burning hot from embarrassment. Alec giggles into his cup, finishing it off before pouring the last of the whiskey into it.

“Magnus is hung.” Alec blurts out. Clary snorts loudly, covering her mouth with her hand. “That’s the right terminology, right?” He asks, frowning in concentration as he tries to make his fuzzy brain focus.

“Probably.” Clary nods, giggling.

“Hung like a horse.” Alec mutters into his cup, dodging another, matching pillow. “Hey!” He exclaims, affronted.

“Stop! I’m sorry I asked.” Clary shakes her head, shivering. “Magnus is like…a brother to me. Or an uncle. Like a really cool, hip, uncle. I don’t want to hear about this.” She states. Alec smiles victoriously.

“Then stop asking about it.” He says. She huffs and rolls her eyes but can’t help to smile back at Alec’s blinding grin.

“You win this one, Lightwood.” She mutters.

“I always win, Fray.” He replies arrogantly.

“Sure, sure.” Clary waves a hand at him flippantly. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Clary’s expression falls into something unreadable and Alec frowns, sitting up straight.

“What’s up?” He asks as she traces the rim of her glass with a fingertip.

“You know what, never mind.” She shakes her head, expression bright again. “It doesn’t matter, I’m just being silly.” She shrugs and Alec frowns, but doesn’t push her. He’s learned not to press Clary when she needs to talk. Eventually, she’ll come to him. She always does.

“Why are you so weird?” Alec asks, taking a swig of the drink and coughing as it burns his throat.

“Because I’m stuck with you lot as family.” Clary answers back immediately. Alec grins.

“You think we’re family?” He teases. Clary huffs, rolling her eyes and smiling at him.

“Don’t let it get to your head, Lightwood.” She states, dropping her now empty cup on the table. Alec finishes his own drink and stands, collecting the two cups and the empty bottle.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life.” He states, opening her door. Her laughter follows him down the hallway as he strides away from the room, a bright grin on his face and a drunken stagger to his steps.


End file.
